Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been an exhaust system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-205347, for example. In this configuration, a partition for partitioning a conduit, which penetrates an expansion chamber inside a muffler, into upstream and downstream sections is provided; outflow holes allowing exhaust gas from the exhaust pipe to flow out to the expansion chamber are formed, in an outer peripheral surface of the upstream section of the conduit that faces the inside of the expansion chamber; and inflow holes allowing the exhaust gas having flowed out to the expansion chamber to flow into the downstream section are formed, in an outer peripheral surface of the downstream section of the conduit that faces the inside of the expansion chamber. In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-205347, the exhaust gas from the engine flows into the upstream section of the conduit from the exhaust pipe, flows out to the expansion chamber through the outflow holes in the upstream section, then flows into the downstream section through the inflow holes in the downstream section, and is finally discharged to the outside from the downstream end of the conduit.